When your gone
by Kimtonickitty
Summary: please R&R thanks. its a fic about England and America not knowing how they feel about each other but will soon find out. Rating may change
1. strange meeting you here

When your gone

A/n: this is about UsUk. I will keep going if you guys say you want me to. You guys can give me suggestions if you guys want for future chapters (If there are any).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters

Let`s get on with the story shall we?

Chapter 1:

Arthur was walking down the street. He decided he wanted to go out for some tea for a change. As he was walking down the street he saw Alfred. _'Oh man… if that burger maniac sees me I`m toast' _he thought trying to hide behind the crowd of people out of Alfred`s view. Sadly for him… Alfred saw him. "Hey dude!" Alfred yelled from across the street. Arthur sighed _'Just my luck…'_ he thought looking at Alfred. Alfred was now standing in front of him "Hey dude what are you doing out here?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed "what do you mean what am I doing out here? I can come out to town if I want to!" Arthur growled. Alfred chuckled "Yo dude calm down" he said. "I just never see you out in town" he added. Arthur was still growling "For your information I come out to town every few weeks" Arthur said. "Hmmm I never see you" Alfred said shrugging. Arthur sighed "Maybe if you would stop hanging out with your idiot friends you would see other people." Arthur growled. Alfred looked at him "Du-" Alfred started but was cut off by Arthur "Don`t call me dude… its very ungentle man like." He said. Alfred blinked "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he said then smiled "I guess I will leave you alone then. See ya later" Alfred said and walked off. Arthur sighed, he really did love Alfred. He just always gets nervous around him and didn't know how to react. Ever since the battle for America`s Independence he could never look at Alfred the same. He always thought of Alfred as just a younger brother. But when he declared his independence he found out his true feelings. Arthur loves Alfred… but not just as a brother. He loved more than that. He wanted to be with Alfred again. He missed him. He realized this when he got home from the war and Alfred wasn't there to greet him. Arthur sighed and walked back home. He had forgotten all about going to tea. He just wanted to go home and go back to sleep. _'Why Alfred…why do you do this to me? How cant you tell I love you?' _he thought walking home.

Alfred walked away from Arthur. _'I wonder why he`s acting so strange…that's not like him…I wonder what`s up.'_ Alfred let his mind wonder. "Hey! Alfred watch out!" Someone yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. He really hoped it was Arthur but when he looked around he saw none other then Gilbert waving his arms to him then he blinked and saw a car coming and just stood there frozen. _'What would happen to Arthur if I died? Would he really miss me?'_ he was letting his mind wonder again. And then…

A/n: what do you think… I know I kind of left you on a cliff hanger but if you wanna know what happens you need to R&R and I will keep going. Thanks for reading.


	2. the hospital visit

When your gone

A/n: Thank you guys for reviewing. It really helps me a lot. It`s nice to know that there are people out there that like my stories. Just a heads up! I MIGHT be uploading a Spamono fan fic to. If I find the time at least. Anyway….. on with the story . And sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter…I got bored and I thought it would make it more interesting.

Chapter 2:

Alfred just stood there. And then… he blacked out. He wasn't sure what happen next. All he remembered was getting hit by something… or was it…someone. He wasn't really sure all he know is he felt himself being picked up and carried somewhere. Then he could hear anything only the faint whispers of two people talking…then he heard a beep… _'what was that?!'_ he thought and started to stir.

Arthur ran out in front of the car to save Alfred and was severely injured. If it wouldn't have been for Gilbert he would have never have known what Alfred was doing. But Gilbert was able to get both of them to the hospital. Gilbert was talking to the doctor about both of them. "Don't worry Mr. Jones should be waking up soon Mr. Beilschmidt." The doctor said. Gilbert smiled "what about Arthur?" He asked. The doctor looked at him puzzled "Well… were not completely sure what`s wrong with him yet…it`s going to take a little while longer tell we look at his x-rays and see if anything`s broken" the doctor said. Gilbert looked at the doctor then at Arthur _'this can`t be good then'_ he thought. Gilbert nodded to the doctor and the doctor left. He went and sat in on of the hospital chair between both Alfred and Arthur.

A few hours later

After few hours Alfred started to wake up. When he opened his eyes and looked around. _'W-where am I?!'_ he thought. He looked over and saw Gilbert _'and what`s he doing here!?'_ he thought. Gilbert looked over at Alfred "Hey buddy. You feeling okay?" he asked. _'it sounds like he has something on his mind…I wonder what' _Alfred thought "Yeah I`m fine" he said smiling slightly…clearly fake. Gilbert just smiled back. Then Gilbert looked at Alfred with calm eyes. "Prussia… w-what`s wrong?" Alfred asked. "N-nothing!" Gilbert replied obviously lying his butt off. Alfred sighed then finally saw it and his face fell and he looked like he had just seen a monster. "A-Arthur?...Arthur!" Alfred yelled trying to get up from the bed but failed. "W-what happened to him?!" Alfred asked looking at Gilbert. "He risked his life to save your ass!" Gilbert replied. Alfred looked shocked "B-but why?" he asked sounding like a little kid again. "Because he loves you! He always has and always will!" Gilbert yelled at Alfred. Alfred looked at him then Arthur. "But how… how did he get to where we were so fast!?" Alfred asked. "I called him… and he ran over while I was still talking to him…he was only a few streets away from us…" Gilbert told him. "But w-" He stared then Gilbert cut him off "I already told you! He loves you! You're his fucking little brother! Do I have to get Lavino in here?! He would be able to explain it a lot better then I would… even though I have a little brother too" he said. Alfred looked at him and gulped "Is…he going to…d-die?" he asked and Gilbert shrugged. "The results from his X-rays haven't came back yet…" he said. Then the doctor came back in "Good. You're finally awake Mr. Jones." He said. Alfred looked at him will a sad face but the doctor only smiled. "Don't worry.. there`s nothing wrong with him…" he said but he didn't sound so certain. "Were just going to have to keep him over night" the doctor said. "Then I'm staying too!" Alfred stated. The doctor nodded "if you must… Mr. Kirkland is not in the best condition so we have to keep him." The doctor said. Alfred could hear him emphasize the 'have' when he said it, but he didn't say anything.

A/n: How do you guys like it so far? I think its coming along nicely. Tell me what you guys think


	3. the doctors news

When your gone

A/n: so….. how`s everyone doing? I`m doing fine if you asked. Sorry for not putting the disclaimer for the last chapter it's the same as the last chapter. Oh just a warning this chapter might have a little bit of foul language.

Disclaimer: I don't own a freaking thing, nothing at all.

Chapter 3:

Alfred sighed and laid back down. Gilbert looked at the doctor then nodded and walked out. The Doctor walked over and stood beside Alfred "Mr. Jones…." The doctor said. "Yes?" Alfred replied. "…The results from the Cat scan and X-ray`s have came back…." The doctor started. Alfred looked at him. "There is good news and some bad news…. What would you like to hear first?" the doctor asked. "The…. Good news." Alfred replied. "Well… there is nothing severely wrong with Mr. Kirkland…" He said. "And the bad news?' Alfred asked. "the bad news… hmmm… that bad news… oh that's right… hmmm how do I put this… Mr. Kirkland is in a coma… and we are not completely sure when he will wake up…" the doctor said. Alfred looked at him then the ground "Damn it all…" he mumbled "He better wake up… he just has too…" Alfred mumbled looking over at Arthur. Arthur let out a small sigh to tell you he was still alive and stirred slightly…

A/n: will Arthur wake up? Or will it take even longer than people expected? Find out in the next chapter :P. I love you guys . sorry its so short guys... my mind went blank...


	4. so it begins

When your gone

A/n: sorry about the chapter being so short last time. I thought it was way longer while I was typing it. I will try to make this one a lot longer and I`m on spring break so I could be updating a lot more and Happy Easter everyone who celebrates it! I love you all! Even though I don't know you 3 oh! And there might be slight cursing in this chapter too and maybe some spall fluffies.

Disclaimer: I still don`t own Hetalia…sadly…

Any way…

Chapter 4:

The doctor looked over at Arthur "By that he should be waking up soon… it shouldn't be long now… just gets some rest a while" he said then walked out

Alfred watched the doctor then looked at Arthur. He then sighed and laid down _'I don't know if I will be able to sleep'_ he thought then closed his eyes and a small tear fell before he fell asleep.

An hour or two later

"Mr. Jones! Mr. Jones wake up!" He heard someone calling but it didn't sound like the doctor from before. He opened his eyes and he saw a female nurse "Good your awake" she said smiling "I`m Carly. I`m yours and Mr. Kirkland`s nurse." She said. Alfred smiled "hi… is something wrong?" he asked. "No sir. We think Mr. Kirkland`s starting to wake up." She told him. It took Alfred a minute then he jumped out of the bed and ran over to where Arthur was, which wasn't too far, and stood by the side of his bed. The nurse watched him then she stood to the background and just watched him. The doctor walked in and stood next to the nurse.

Arthur`s eyes blinked open and he looked around "Hi there Alfred…" he said. The Doctor and nurse were surprised. They thought he was going to lose his memory. Alfred`s eyes started to water. "Alfred… why are you crying? I'm going to be fine... I promise…" Arthur said putting his hand on top of Alfred`s. Alfred didn't even notice, he just closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from crying so he just nodded "…I-I…I k-know…" he managed to say and smiled. Arthur had a small smile on his face. "A-Arthur…?" he asked. "What`s wrong Alfred?". The nurse and Doctor had already walked out of the room. "W-why…. Why did you risk your life for mine?" Arthur looked at Alfred with a straight face "because… Alfred… I just realized something…. I love you Alfred… I really do." Arthur said. Alfred looked at him and looked puzzled. Arthur looked up at him then he felt lips on his own and blinked then closed his eyes. Alfred put his lips onto Arthur`s lips and closed his eyes…

A/n: Well… I wrote some fluffy… yay me! Hope your all enjoying it so far… I really enjoy writing it. Till the next chapter… I bid you… a farewell


End file.
